One Last Time
by Level100-Pansycake
Summary: divergent no war Tris thought her life was complicated during initiation. That was the least of it. her biggest problem is her relationship. Can Four and Tris mend the crack, or in this case, the giant hole in there love? Book 1: One Last Time I'm getting some complaints about the formatting so you can read it on wattpad if it looks weird on here
1. Chapter 1

blockquote  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="88b631d8fe23e430d609dbb443b24189"Tris' POV/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ae99a5968eb3fd3ac03be7ec25489622""Congratulations, new members of Dauntless!" Max announces./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1712664ac7da4c62b8f8941a98e42a0d"I suddenly feel myself being engulfed in a tight hug. I turn my head and see Christina. I return the gesture. She let's go and turns to Will and unsurprisingly they kiss./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8e1d1eb04b65cf70e537e9fbd4c56a89""Oh my god we have to celebrate." Christina squeals after almost eating Wills face off./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f8c0cf859e9f39477b6b5c3bf0d46c60""Yeah, Zeke invited some initiates to his apartment." Will says and looks at me. "You coming Tris?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="37af4e538ea808942c667d4da1fd4be8"I think for a second. "Come on, stop over thinking it'll be fun!" Christina interrupts my thoughts./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c03c12eae2c751510294e1225674f091""OK, sure." I mean they are my friends. I look around at first not knowing what for until I see Tobias. "Hey, I'll be right back." I say to Christina. I push my way past the loud cheering crowd and Tobias' eyes land on me. "Hi." I say./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aef740dea6daa3a27077245cd18a96e0""Hey. Congratulations." He says but his face still hard. His word instantly remind me of my fearland scape. I shake off the thought./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b944a3b660211c6cb45e52da2dc6039e""Come on, I thought we were friends, relax." I smile nudging his arm. He looks down momentarily trying to hide his smile./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4b060528c7602d44c210e17617e4d269""OK, so have you chosen a job yet?" He asks./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="717595957a31e223f51eac4b93c4a895""No, not yet." I answer. "So Zeke is having a party later are you coming?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="aac58df509b7083cbe278d1b5ebf032c""Yeah, are you?" He looks curious./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b9d0c906d0e7920aedfe584e779d536b"I nod, "Yeah, well I'll see you there." I smile again and walk back to Christina./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="eab1d9ccddda90b91e3e7382d993bcb9""Are you ready to be my dress up doll?" Christina laughs. I dramatically sigh and laugh./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d38ac82b8a807acacba0cbbe95558ef2"†*†/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1dcba8af573fd5ef8fc78492226f4e3a"Thankfully Christina didn't do much. Just some light makeup. I wore back leggings, combat boots and to hint at Tobias, his black sweater he gave me. My hair in a messy bun. Christina insisted it looked cute./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="398eed09cee9495f0b85a19dc4468104"We get to Zeke's house and Chris knocks./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="acb24f061bf25d4a6c226595adc88cc8""The guys are so going to stare at you." Christina saysnudging me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="bde453fe1783b508e8e455aa234b9895""Sure." I say sarcastically./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4d473bacf9b2023d4651daa56e3a1106""I created a master piece! If they don't stare I'll hurt them all." She laughs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="840420c4312c9804af13812a974dd064""Hey girls." Zeke says opening the door. "Right on time. We were about to play Candor or Dauntless." He moves out of the way so we could come in./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="98e3cf7c1042d0f5d53ee121a24305e5"Everyone was already in a circle. By everyone I mean. Tobias, Will, Uriah, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna, Peter, Eric, and Tobias. Peter, Eric and Tobias all made space for us, Christina was right. The three were staring at me and it was weird. Christina nudged me again before sitting next to Will. I sat next to Tobias./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b92745dc30fa6a17722033a6387eb13a""OK, game rules for the newbies. If you choose Candor you must answer a question truthfully. If you choose Dauntless you must do a dare. If you choose neither you have to take a piece of clothes off. Let's start, I'll go first." Zeke says sitting next to Shauna. "Uriah! Brotha! Candor or Dauntless."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8316cfb7d16be8c2b3f5b9ee67fc103c""Dauntless! I ain't no Pansycake." Uriah says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="40e70a36b701e1bc37f3ebab8d85becf""I dare you to do 7 minutes in heaven with Mar." He says. Both Uriah and Marlene blush. He stand and leads her to Zeke's bedroom./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="13a2b9136c7bc75e53c480b633505eb2"Pretty soon we hear giggles and lips smacking. "Jeez, are they kissing or eating eat other." I whisper to Tobias making him stiffle a laugh./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="de38d17da95d814d17f67ff91bf1502a""OK yeah nasties! Times up!" Zeke yells. Uriah and Mar come out looking very...messy. They join our circle again./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8f29e15dd8f7f7dcaddf22d0a1459a58""Ok, uh, Tris! Candor or Dauntless." Uriah asks me./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="96b28c1bc7f3a3644a33f4ab05856ae7""Uh, Dauntless." I say hesitantly. Uriah looks around the room and gives me a sinister grin./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5e0bdce68cb307ee884d3d6083f19551""I dare you to kiss your crush" I glance at Tobias and see his emotionless expression. I feel Eric's intense stare at me, I look at him and he licks his lips. Eeeeh./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="22d04173024ceec1fd9a3e459c3ca017""Nooo." I shake my head./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f5fc001d83b7f260c11e3c8d1411b6bb""Then off comes a piece of clothing!" Uriah announces./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="f611810f3920a9d9bffca120061cc685""Please the Stiff wouldn't do that." Peter scoffs. Who even invited him./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5ae8cbc5d0e840a5079a3a3390cef488""Oh yeah?" I say taking it as a challenge now. I pull off Tobias' sweater without hesitation. A few wolf whistles were heard./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="9219540b1a781693778cf8dccbfffc5b""Yeah Stiff." Christina laughs. And we high five./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ab034d44cfc530ab739bfa5b61ea65d8"Peter looked surpized but it was quickly replaced by something else. Not disgust but something else. I couldn't help but look at Eric who sat beside him. Eric's eye were roaming my chest filled with lust which made me cover up./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca1057f410f8734fd4455c1141682811""Nah nah nah, you can't cover up." Zeke say making me put the sweater down./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="e6a5d45a629dcce4aecfc60f50e6d7f5"I look at Tobias, but instead of looking at me he was glaring at Eric and scooted a little closer to me. Which I can't complain about./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dd4dc5b548a370f520f07195135e4c2a"I clear my throat. "Uh, Zeke Candor or Dauntless."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b9a2e344950ea9c4e340103aaa5a4087""Candor." He says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="647faacdb4718c10adad799a66e175e3""Pansycake." Uriah says earning a glare from his older brother/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b9db13ff3a3bab0a57cf9dabf3aa0b3d""Who in this room would you date?" I ask./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5994c8622aab5d0bdd8ccd5344a2079c"He, without hesitation, says "Shauna." Shauna's cheeks burned red./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b57bc8a84fffe5d07dc5aa2e9471eb36""P-peter, Candor or Dauntless?" Zeke stutters./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="5b3b6867ddfbcd71a176bff30c8daf96""Dauntless, obviously." Peter scoffs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="1cfa709176c046cdcfebc36598b4c991""I dare you to go outside and tell the first guy you see that your gay and you love him." Zeke and everyone laughs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="41427c0e8896f716431b767d668a0dc6""Wha-what! No way!" Peter takes his shirt off. . . while staring at me. Okay this day could not get weirder./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="436706772631dca4341f945b9ab5ccab""Stiff! Candor or Dauntless." Peter says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c1465a424a1f12fee9d21ffb2245fa1c""Candor." I say./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="d60303bfd2809cee1c1de67c450720bb""Pansyca-"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="8ee666a528c889aee9eaeed0d5b9196b""Shut up Uri." I say annoyed. He raises his hands defensively./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ef27c1e35df2ec71060ccd4d5321aeb8"" OK, what's four's real name?" Peter asks. That dick face./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="a6bb8851aeb8afb7ae5aea6ecd6338a0"I glare at him hard but he shows no emotion back. I stand up never braking eye contact with Peter./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c6554c7215ee0fa00e4be3e1b957c68a""No." Uriah dramatically gasps./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="b266f76fe93609b154f142d419fe8989""Not your pants." Christina says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="adf2d51d41106c20db04b8e1713844ed"I untie my boots and throw them across the room. I look back at Peter, he's a real jerk. I slide my leggings off of my legs and throw them with my boots. Im glade Christina made me wear matching under wear. The room remained dead silent as I sat down crossing my legs./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="6b56f93c9af0b76925032de2be8aec72""Now that ladies and gentlemen. Is no pansycake." Uriah says and whistles braking the silence most everyone start to cheer except Tobias, Eric and Peter./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="92eb3f0cd83a851b91c8b0e24139c8c1"Peter's jaw hung open, and I look at Eric who I almost laugh at. The bulge in his pants visible before he covers up. I look at Tobias and his legs were brought to his chest and he was chewing on his lower lip. Who knew I could em style="box-sizing: border-box;"actually/em have an effect on guys./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="50fa6d221b27343baf6be9527b5d0e2a""OK, ok." I say calming everyone down. "Lynn Candor or Dauntless?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="afefc8a78fb06482217e598f4e7a442c""Dauntless." She replies./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="668ca8aae72cf27b011fb0c8eabbf23f""I dare you to do 7 mins in heaven with Eric." I smirk. Maybe he'll like her./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0a65817955b9766d96ce6ff7b9c3f4c3""I think not." She takes her jacket off./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85e530cf2cb2c86995545b9f3e19ad91""Ooh Lynn, getting undressed- hugh!" Uriah was cut off by Lynn punching his stomach./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ca0ede1cad5eaf2d943fe8bfa6eea7c7""Peter, Candor or Dauntless." She says./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="4785d009d41d23eb367334275aa878c0""Candor."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="55ee9eee6fd793f95fa4b3c37c19f6a9""Pan-" Lynn put her fist up cutting off Uriah again./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="dba44afae1fa84daae4d53fc07e6e207""Why are you such a Dick Head towards Tris and Christina." She says bluntly. Thank you Lynn./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="beb2a2030ad827f0eb1723270f0c91e0"He shrugs. "I don't know, I guess its cause there pretty good looking."/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="85e847b272cb350efb798b68d6d3efd8"Christina and I look at each other shocked. That is the last thing I expected him to say actually./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ebbcfec59a007bd0b03a2cc897d0e35b""Tris, Candor or dauntless." Why the hell does he keep choosing only me!/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="460b082b27e939b21b8fa3e5f38412a1""Dauntless." I say./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="036734feb1cdd3deafaf18f5d0d7bc9f""I dare you to kiss the better instructor." He smirks./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="efdb3c16b361225b2970c4064bd0e17d""W-wait, like Four and Eric? Who I thought taught better or?" I ask Be nods. He knows I wouldnt do that and I can't take anymore clothes off. Wait, that's what he's wanted. For me to get undress isn't it that sick bastard. I really don't want to have to kiss anyone but I guess its a game./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="0beaf764b9ddceee5b21429d794a89fa"I turn to Tobias grabbing his chin on my small fingers and I lean in fast so he can't stop me if he tried. Almost instantly he returns the kiss with more force. His fingers run through my my bun that had come undone when I took off his sweater. As I lean out he bites my bottom lip. I turn back to look at Peter as if nothing happened but on the inside I was dying of excitement./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="12fe586f8b76585b71acb9fea16b314c"Everyone stared at us with something more than surprise./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="348f6e9231f280705590a7ca0a342cbb""What was that?" Christina asks. I shake my head playing dumb./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="ee29ee68783d62b3c2fdfbf79698a2f7""That was not a 'playful' kiss." Uriah says. "Are you two...dating?"/div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="019587a776341fca45239ebefa3c471b""No." I say quickly. I could see Peter who looked dumbfound and Eric who looked a bit annoyed./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="c360bd553a7b8568d6019f6baa10760a""OK, think we done its super late." Zeke says. I put my clothes on as everyone left. Christina said she was going to spend the night with Will so I'm on my own./div  
div style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px; padding: 0px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; font-size: 18px; line-height: 24px; white-space: pre-wrap;" data-p-id="013e93d870e730658bdc44c92775480b"Well this was interesting./div  
/blockquote 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="88b631d8fe23e430d609dbb443b24189"Tris' POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b428eed8755d16dc34e5985217cf7ed8"The lights were out because it was past midnight. So I couldn't see very well but I made it back pretty quick. I unlocked the door to my and Christinas apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d94e7de05a277d795797e17e158be98"Tobias didn't even say anything about the kiss, but it felt amazing. He obviously doesn't feel the same way then, he just returned the kiss and that's it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef4be0b40b6c2c9d51f17ab36a506b9"I threw myself on my bed as soon as I enter my room. The ceiling had all my attention, but my 'relaxation' soon ended when I hear the door of the apartment open and shut. Christina's home. I thought she was going to spend the night with Will. Well I might as well talk to her about the kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e4401add809f1d8e450b1c33d5f4c5""Chris!" I call out. I get out of bed and start walking toward the kitchen. She loves having late night snacks. Surprisingly, the lights weren't on. "Christina?" I say lights in the kitchen were off. That's weird. "Christ-ah!" A rough hand covers my mouth and grabs my waist. I try to scream but it doesn't work. I try to elbow the the person but again it didn't work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50e8f83035d19afdbca6de0252ba52f"They turn me around I'm face to face with brown eyes and piercings. Wtf, Eric!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfcb2f56ede858af75c51ac8a0a4fb9c""Ewe!" I try to say his name but it came out muffled. I struggle but he tightens his grip on my waist. He just stares into my eyes not saying a word. What creeped me out was he isn't glaring or looking at me with hard eyes. Just normally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff16f6bd693a8eeb13a1b0714322425"He moves his hand away from my mouth and on to the side of my face. I don't feel scared or creeped out anymore, just curious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e482e14c27fe626725f4931662f0cb66""Why?" He asks. I can tell he had been drinking and I don't answer I just give him a questioning look. "Why did you choose em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1faf35ab7873be8c794e2e5830f4af58""Who? T-Four?" I ask. He just stares at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd041de7e5a7eaa6ecb516f26b7e5c19""Well, he's...cool. I guess. He saved me from Peter, Al, and Drew once." I say looking anywhere but at Eric. I can't tell him I like Tobias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d73e108d5f134cd94d824d516f7843""He isn't man enough for you. He never will be! You need someone who can protect you! Someone-" I cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fcc49f8fd3ea1bd3cd322c14afdcb2""Someone like who? You?" I scoff. "I can take care of myself, I don't need a mans protection."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0040788dac9e62490350e73030a3ec92""You do. You need me. Im a leader, a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emman. I can give you everything you want." I look him in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d01a00b5f4b658398ac5304dca83af2""I dont. Need. You." I glare. "I don't care if your a leader, or a 'real man'. I don't need you!" I almost shout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1573eeba669772f9139d881b3f7ef2e4""You have nothing!" He shouts. My jaw drops. "You have no family, your friends will betray you, and Four will never love you. But I'm here. Offering you exactly that." He say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aadf0e1bd4351bbf16f80fc90343e31b"My eyes water. "What kind of a sick basterd offers you love when they remind you of something important you've lost!" I shout this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="162cde8691f7ed65cf232aec9cef3e07""Me, Im a sick basterd who wants to give you everything you will never have." He calms his voice. The tears in my eyes over flow and rush down my face. I've only cryed in front of Tobias, but I feel torn inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fee04be9c513468c2dcaad890143321""Tris?" He says with sympathy. "Baby, I'm sorry." He caresses my right cheek. I'm to hurt to stop him or even move. He places a kiss on my cheek, then the corner of my mouth and lips. I just stand there like an idiot not responding, frozen. His kiss moved to my jaw. "Tris." He whispers drunkenly on my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8bc81405c1a12197dd7955920b109d5"I start to tremble slightly. He kisses and sucks my neck while whispering my name. He starts to walk backwards and I almost fall. He grips my waist and I stand again coming back to earth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb5cba161ccc595abd233b91403d920""Eric, stop." I try to push him, but he's stronger than me. He holds me tighter and his kisses become harder. "E-Eric." I say again. My biggest fear is coming true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf89369f254ff4818dda06a8f431e1a"I start to squirm hoping I'll get loose though its not helping. He starts to walk backwards again and I try hard not to. He growls frustrated that I wouldn't move and picks me up. My arms are trapped in his chest and my kicking legs can't hit anything from my odd angle. "Eric, let go." I try not to yell. "Eri-" he cuts me off with his lips. His tounge suddenly invading my mouth. I bite his tounge hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74ba88c1b33fe7e0f6126a65ba476850""If you don't need a man, then who would save you from a time like this?" He groans throwing me on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ae1c0ad790a4fcf414bc2d1a3a2ba1""Eric stop!" I brake into sobs. He pins my hands over my head craws over me. His knees painfully pin my legs/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f6fc47f50618982faafc1b1220f42b""Four? Do you think he would save you?" His lips attach to my neck again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d627587bca2d12763f90b2d36192085c""P-please! Eric stop." I beg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945899e961e5a9c4ea976a884d7e31ef""He won't save you Tris, he wouldn't even have the balls to do this." He uses one of his hands to pin both of mine and his free hand to trail up my side bringing my shirt with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f03223d276200afe2b0428ffb75903""Eric no!" I squirm again but instantly regret it. His knees dig into my legs. My shirt now under my chin and exposing my chest. He looks at me the same way he did at the party, with lust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cce747943667063b9bea1610c76b7a73""I just want to show you how much I love you." Eric slurs. Without hesitation, his hand moves to the right side of my bra. His grip was strong and painful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec8662d696c95e87c55eabe2de8896c0""Ah" I hiss. "Eric, i-if you love me you'll stop." I say. He stops and looks me in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ac982970d12abe438943873aaed1ff""I-i have to show you how much I love you." He looks exhausted. I remember he is drunk and most likely won't remember this later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dc4bf0762fad6ad8353acec3922f8db""Y-you can show me another time." I say. He looks deep in thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0773b043ab99c60dfe7349f556d4992"He nods and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "OK, but I won't leave until you say you love me and not that fagot, Four. Heh, Fagot Four." He laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68496952415341e48bf77991acfaa04"What a creep! "Eric, I don't love Four, but I don't love you." I sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ea7485015d021968f0678a74b9f58e""Fine." He glares at me and unpins me. He gets up harshly and stomps away. After I hear the door close I run to the door and lock it, ignoring the sharp pain in my thighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890283769df5782867b5e8d9df65d7a1"I lean on the door and I feel at loss of breath. My back slides down the door and I begin to cry. Not even when Peter did something like that did I feel em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emexposed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1ca14abe031ae023e30fca1ea4388d"I don't know how long I was sitting there crying but I got up and went to bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38ac82b8a807acacba0cbbe95558ef2"†*†/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="030fdcab017a7e05e1b33576d6eae7de""Tris." I feel someone shake me. I groan and shoo them away. "Tris!" They scream in my ear. I jump and see Christina laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7460413e5c77b24fe0135aa1cab23b04""Not. Cool. Chris." I glare at her sitting up. I look around the room and its bright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676fa58a5df0b49d27e9f123fc16503e""Whatever. I couldn't wait to talk to you about last night." She jumps up and down like a schoolgirl. Yeah, last night. With Eric trying to.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e8c793daec47db656c2ac105282933""OK." I fake a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b247da7d86776e199ed067486b161674""Were going out for breakfast so get dressed." She says before leaving my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d4d1a192f5dce68ccaf146a1adbdf8"I think about just laying here and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emgoing out, but Christina would kill me. I drag myself out of bed and put on my usual attire. Black skinny jeans, tank top, and combat boots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5566c657027db53c22c8d7d813b2806b""Hurry it up Tris!" Christina yells from the living room. After I finish my morning routine's we head out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f54bb7244fb1421d93f5b4d193d8fe"The pit was alive and swarmed with people. Me and Christina ended up at a place called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dauntless/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Café/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em We order breakfast and sit at a table outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48889475738e64466ad7b675fb14a65e""So." Christina starts. "You and Four. What is up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2124d6f8b93172434c18fe05162c0a1c"I shrug. "There is nothing going on between us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1d70898c4cedb8dd45af93b69399db""But that kiss. It was so...so passionate." She sighs dramatically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53dfe6ba11903ef229967cfd5dacf36b""Sure. I'm not going to lie. It felt amazing." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22458d5bca7692388a6b4da7cc963b3f""So, you like him?" She grins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a567168b83254773a6898900d16651"I don't answer. I just stare down at everyone in the pit. I nod. "A little."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a2fe07ffbdb30e7eab82e1bad2660a"Christina start giggling excitedly. "Oh my god, Tris yes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef71c976508cb34cdb5b523466210315""Shush." I say. "People are staring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27899a1aa8ed3df353b545e3ffb3df59""Sorry, this is just so cool. You guys would be so adorable together. I mean he obviously like you, that kiss doesn't lie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a75d3e4f5815cf5ac15f567dbab16367""I was a dare, he didn't even say anything to me after it anyway." I sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2e3064af92050d38e5e62ab2e765ab""Maybe he's shy about it." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85dc1e8cd623d3092e5ce31f88cf6ce6""I doubt it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4152b741d1e9cd8054c54ed0c98b605""Good morning girls." Will say walking toward us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bb1db2cb6823cdd966739995daef0f""Morning." Christina says. He leans over and kisses her. Gee, so cute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="641e710f9d8a8784985eff0245cc67a2""So what's up with you a Four?" He asks sitting in the chair next to Christina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7723f4823f662414086558360c6a63a6""Nothing , why is everyone asking." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0f14500d5ed66c33077ea7d1336ec52""Because you guys obviously had some kind of spark last night." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ca7eb8a1e5f430e74ad1fba8dd6d55""Well nothing is going on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34af9024c79e5714c8affa2112a35aa2""Well looky who's coming over right now." Christina says. I turn around and its just who I needed to seeTris' POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b428eed8755d16dc34e5985217cf7ed8"The lights were out because it was past midnight. So I couldn't see very well but I made it back pretty quick. I unlocked the door to my and Christinas apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d94e7de05a277d795797e17e158be98"Tobias didn't even say anything about the kiss, but it felt amazing. He obviously doesn't feel the same way then, he just returned the kiss and that's it./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ef4be0b40b6c2c9d51f17ab36a506b9"I threw myself on my bed as soon as I enter my room. The ceiling had all my attention, but my 'relaxation' soon ended when I hear the door of the apartment open and shut. Christina's home. I thought she was going to spend the night with Will. Well I might as well talk to her about the kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e4401add809f1d8e450b1c33d5f4c5""Chris!" I call out. I get out of bed and start walking toward the kitchen. She loves having late night snacks. Surprisingly, the lights weren't on. "Christina?" I say lights in the kitchen were off. That's weird. "Christ-ah!" A rough hand covers my mouth and grabs my waist. I try to scream but it doesn't work. I try to elbow the the person but again it didn't work./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f50e8f83035d19afdbca6de0252ba52f"They turn me around I'm face to face with brown eyes and piercings. Wtf, Eric!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dfcb2f56ede858af75c51ac8a0a4fb9c""Ewe!" I try to say his name but it came out muffled. I struggle but he tightens his grip on my waist. He just stares into my eyes not saying a word. What creeped me out was he isn't glaring or looking at me with hard eyes. Just normally./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ff16f6bd693a8eeb13a1b0714322425"He moves his hand away from my mouth and on to the side of my face. I don't feel scared or creeped out anymore, just curious./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e482e14c27fe626725f4931662f0cb66""Why?" He asks. I can tell he had been drinking and I don't answer I just give him a questioning look. "Why did you choose em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1faf35ab7873be8c794e2e5830f4af58""Who? T-Four?" I ask. He just stares at me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dd041de7e5a7eaa6ecb516f26b7e5c19""Well, he's...cool. I guess. He saved me from Peter, Al, and Drew once." I say looking anywhere but at Eric. I can't tell him I like Tobias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6d73e108d5f134cd94d824d516f7843""He isn't man enough for you. He never will be! You need someone who can protect you! Someone-" I cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46fcc49f8fd3ea1bd3cd322c14afdcb2""Someone like who? You?" I scoff. "I can take care of myself, I don't need a mans protection."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0040788dac9e62490350e73030a3ec92""You do. You need me. Im a leader, a em style="box-sizing: border-box;"real/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emman. I can give you everything you want." I look him in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2d01a00b5f4b658398ac5304dca83af2""I dont. Need. You." I glare. "I don't care if your a leader, or a 'real man'. I don't need you!" I almost shout./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1573eeba669772f9139d881b3f7ef2e4""You have nothing!" He shouts. My jaw drops. "You have no family, your friends will betray you, and Four will never love you. But I'm here. Offering you exactly that." He say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aadf0e1bd4351bbf16f80fc90343e31b"My eyes water. "What kind of a sick basterd offers you love when they remind you of something important you've lost!" I shout this time./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="162cde8691f7ed65cf232aec9cef3e07""Me, Im a sick basterd who wants to give you everything you will never have." He calms his voice. The tears in my eyes over flow and rush down my face. I've only cryed in front of Tobias, but I feel torn inside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fee04be9c513468c2dcaad890143321""Tris?" He says with sympathy. "Baby, I'm sorry." He caresses my right cheek. I'm to hurt to stop him or even move. He places a kiss on my cheek, then the corner of my mouth and lips. I just stand there like an idiot not responding, frozen. His kiss moved to my jaw. "Tris." He whispers drunkenly on my neck./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8bc81405c1a12197dd7955920b109d5"I start to tremble slightly. He kisses and sucks my neck while whispering my name. He starts to walk backwards and I almost fall. He grips my waist and I stand again coming back to earth./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6eb5cba161ccc595abd233b91403d920""Eric, stop." I try to push him, but he's stronger than me. He holds me tighter and his kisses become harder. "E-Eric." I say again. My biggest fear is coming true./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecf89369f254ff4818dda06a8f431e1a"I start to squirm hoping I'll get loose though its not helping. He starts to walk backwards again and I try hard not to. He growls frustrated that I wouldn't move and picks me up. My arms are trapped in his chest and my kicking legs can't hit anything from my odd angle. "Eric, let go." I try not to yell. "Eri-" he cuts me off with his lips. His tounge suddenly invading my mouth. I bite his tounge hard./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="74ba88c1b33fe7e0f6126a65ba476850""If you don't need a man, then who would save you from a time like this?" He groans throwing me on my bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f9ae1c0ad790a4fcf414bc2d1a3a2ba1""Eric stop!" I brake into sobs. He pins my hands over my head craws over me. His knees painfully pin my legs/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02f6fc47f50618982faafc1b1220f42b""Four? Do you think he would save you?" His lips attach to my neck again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d627587bca2d12763f90b2d36192085c""P-please! Eric stop." I beg./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="945899e961e5a9c4ea976a884d7e31ef""He won't save you Tris, he wouldn't even have the balls to do this." He uses one of his hands to pin both of mine and his free hand to trail up my side bringing my shirt with him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="46f03223d276200afe2b0428ffb75903""Eric no!" I squirm again but instantly regret it. His knees dig into my legs. My shirt now under my chin and exposing my chest. He looks at me the same way he did at the party, with lust./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cce747943667063b9bea1610c76b7a73""I just want to show you how much I love you." Eric slurs. Without hesitation, his hand moves to the right side of my bra. His grip was strong and painful./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ec8662d696c95e87c55eabe2de8896c0""Ah" I hiss. "Eric, i-if you love me you'll stop." I say. He stops and looks me in the eye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8ac982970d12abe438943873aaed1ff""I-i have to show you how much I love you." He looks exhausted. I remember he is drunk and most likely won't remember this later./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3dc4bf0762fad6ad8353acec3922f8db""Y-you can show me another time." I say. He looks deep in thought./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0773b043ab99c60dfe7349f556d4992"He nods and I release a breath I didn't know I was holding in. "OK, but I won't leave until you say you love me and not that fagot, Four. Heh, Fagot Four." He laughs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b68496952415341e48bf77991acfaa04"What a creep! "Eric, I don't love Four, but I don't love you." I sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="77ea7485015d021968f0678a74b9f58e""Fine." He glares at me and unpins me. He gets up harshly and stomps away. After I hear the door close I run to the door and lock it, ignoring the sharp pain in my thighs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="890283769df5782867b5e8d9df65d7a1"I lean on the door and I feel at loss of breath. My back slides down the door and I begin to cry. Not even when Peter did something like that did I feel em style="box-sizing: border-box;"this/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emexposed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc1ca14abe031ae023e30fca1ea4388d"I don't know how long I was sitting there crying but I got up and went to bed./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d38ac82b8a807acacba0cbbe95558ef2"†*†/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="030fdcab017a7e05e1b33576d6eae7de""Tris." I feel someone shake me. I groan and shoo them away. "Tris!" They scream in my ear. I jump and see Christina laughing./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7460413e5c77b24fe0135aa1cab23b04""Not. Cool. Chris." I glare at her sitting up. I look around the room and its bright./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="676fa58a5df0b49d27e9f123fc16503e""Whatever. I couldn't wait to talk to you about last night." She jumps up and down like a schoolgirl. Yeah, last night. With Eric trying to.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1e8c793daec47db656c2ac105282933""OK." I fake a smile./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b247da7d86776e199ed067486b161674""Were going out for breakfast so get dressed." She says before leaving my room./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08d4d1a192f5dce68ccaf146a1adbdf8"I think about just laying here and em style="box-sizing: border-box;"not/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emgoing out, but Christina would kill me. I drag myself out of bed and put on my usual attire. Black skinny jeans, tank top, and combat boots./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5566c657027db53c22c8d7d813b2806b""Hurry it up Tris!" Christina yells from the living room. After I finish my morning routine's we head out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f54bb7244fb1421d93f5b4d193d8fe"The pit was alive and swarmed with people. Me and Christina ended up at a place called em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Dauntless/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Café/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em We order breakfast and sit at a table outside./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48889475738e64466ad7b675fb14a65e""So." Christina starts. "You and Four. What is up."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2124d6f8b93172434c18fe05162c0a1c"I shrug. "There is nothing going on between us."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1d1d70898c4cedb8dd45af93b69399db""But that kiss. It was so...so passionate." She sighs dramatically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53dfe6ba11903ef229967cfd5dacf36b""Sure. I'm not going to lie. It felt amazing." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="22458d5bca7692388a6b4da7cc963b3f""So, you like him?" She grins./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="67a567168b83254773a6898900d16651"I don't answer. I just stare down at everyone in the pit. I nod. "A little."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="96a2fe07ffbdb30e7eab82e1bad2660a"Christina start giggling excitedly. "Oh my god, Tris yes!"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ef71c976508cb34cdb5b523466210315""Shush." I say. "People are staring."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27899a1aa8ed3df353b545e3ffb3df59""Sorry, this is just so cool. You guys would be so adorable together. I mean he obviously like you, that kiss doesn't lie."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a75d3e4f5815cf5ac15f567dbab16367""I was a dare, he didn't even say anything to me after it anyway." I sigh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4c2e3064af92050d38e5e62ab2e765ab""Maybe he's shy about it." She says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85dc1e8cd623d3092e5ce31f88cf6ce6""I doubt it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f4152b741d1e9cd8054c54ed0c98b605""Good morning girls." Will say walking toward us./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a9bb1db2cb6823cdd966739995daef0f""Morning." Christina says. He leans over and kisses her. Gee, so cute./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="641e710f9d8a8784985eff0245cc67a2""So what's up with you a Four?" He asks sitting in the chair next to Christina./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7723f4823f662414086558360c6a63a6""Nothing , why is everyone asking." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0f14500d5ed66c33077ea7d1336ec52""Because you guys obviously had some kind of spark last night." He says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="16ca7eb8a1e5f430e74ad1fba8dd6d55""Well nothing is going on."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34af9024c79e5714c8affa2112a35aa2""Well looky who's coming over right now." Christina says. I turn around and its just who I needed to see./p 


	3. Chapter 3

blockquote  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="88b631d8fe23e430d609dbb443b24189"Tris' POV/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6580118de63ee3be22a6aee7e97baba3"It's him. Tobias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b2abdecfe8faee841f36bac1755df564""Hey." He says stopping beside me and Christina. I stay still. I don't know if I want to talk about the kiss anymore./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0bc1d82e62e80b1a63947852e21a5f9e""What's up, Four." Will says./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d87dee8b997e91523246742c91145c0d""Ah, nothing. I just wanted to borrow Tris for a second." Tobias scratches the back of his head./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8f126375a5539ac9ab5dc825d493d894""Go ahead." Christina winks at him. Damn it Chris. I get up slowly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e491971df0a6f88f95eb6404c2d242b3""Will you can have my food." I say turning around and walking off with Tobias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a72e47f5ad41c11dcdd93958f1428ee0"We walk in silence. He stands about a foot ahead of me. My foot suddenly finds a rock and I kick it aimlessly. A scratching sound against the concrete is made every time I kick./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b12c927236883939484dbf74ee8b7b4""Stop that." Tobias commands. Instead of talking back I just stop. I don't want to argue./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d2af0f8adbd3b7514cffbd7480841cd2"We walk through an empty hall way. I already know were going to his apartment. Tobias stops suddenly causing me to bump into his back. I take a few steps back, not feeling very comfortable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c26a8b79bd10b6115d825fa4047dbf8""I'm sor-" I cut him off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1595279fad77764491c6f9b92c4fe773""Why did you kiss me?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1ba4999cee2e8ee24f75f4a7e232d97""What? You kissed me last night, I-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b4e81d48dae10c918db82c4b5f2b75cf""No, not last night Tobias. That day by the chasm. Why?" I haven't been able to shake it off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f240aff71b04d697a5416e69c29f5966"He looks surprised. "I-I..."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="aea2cfe194dba235fa1d44f9b3bfd8b6""Did you just want to kiss me? Did you feel sorry for me?" I feel a stinging pain in my eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba0d85b99bbecb19b444ce4099604782""Of course not Tris. Don't be ridiculous." He scoffs./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a6f2160bf755152b587d9af8cd9399b4""Then why did you kiss me?" I clench my teeth to keep from yelling./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ed1c0774adbc4fcbe2a0e4e826dca8b3""You just looked like you needed one." He says firmly./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="191fbe85ea2a8a547902560dba017fe2""I looked like I needed. . . a kiss? That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard." Tears were ready to escape me, but I couldn't cry. I'd be showing weakness. I'd be proving Eric right. I'd be showing I need someone. I don't need anyone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b014da1871abd8c8dbdfaa9f4ba822fc""Tris." Tobias takes a step forward. I take one back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="4174019f924dac6612c5fdbfddd56229""Screw. You. em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Four/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"." /emI say his name like it's poison on my tounge./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e3e166eda982abd96a05538615921a74""Careful, Tris." He squints his eyes, but is unable to glare at me. "Don't call me that."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c3a39370df530f1a96b801668c69005""Why? I'm not anymore special than anyone here." I turn and walk away./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0b0e245037682c5178d84a13b1c27d3a""Tris, come back here." He demands. I don't even glance back. Not because I don't want to but because tears were already out./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e4a1b200f690f80e387c7529d5d87269"I make it back to my apartment before letting out an uncontrollable sob. I wipe my eyes but the tears keep coming. I feel something coursing through me. Hatred, but not for Tobias, for myself./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="941f62ec4f2fa828803555d33e43d155"I hate myself because feel. I hate myself because I can't hate him. But most of all I hate myself for loving him. It hurts far more than any punch, kick, stab or bullet./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e552a0ed9bd106fd898e0229edf83d29"I hadn't noticed I stoped crying. I need to do something that would take the pain away, but what? Throwing knives calms me but reminds me of him. Zip lining? Heights. Tobias. Tattoo- Damn it! Everything I do reminds me of him. I hate it!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="87c09646660be547d09b7837e88f77d5"I sat there thinking. Alcohol. It reminds me of Tobias but soon it won't. I scramble to my feet and run to the kitchen desperate to find any bottle or can of alcohol. I don't see anything. Were still under age. I try to think of someone who would get me some./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e1e0d59562f139725139cc000550f326"Shauna? Yeah right. Zeke? Friends with Tobias. Max? He hates me. . . Eric. He'll do it. I put on my jacket and I go off to find him./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2e9238ee7f7a14420589a3e765a1165b"I pass every hall way, The Pit, and even the training room. Were is he? I give up my journey and I start back to my apartment./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8c536c03a3bccb6899280928b2fdd4a8"As I unlock my door, I feel someone wrap there arms around my waist. On instinct I elbow the person making them release me. I turn around and see who it is./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="e122f5fccba63d51c7645ac992ca36fb""Eric, I was looking for you." I pant. He almost gave me a heart attack./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="90573993e377f0512aba80bd70f9e1be"He stands straight recovering from my hit. Smirking he says "Were you?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="04e50efb313c9d3b1cde2132f840d0a7""Yeah, I had a favor." I scratch my arm. He steps closer and wraps his arms around my waist./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d8c12311a7e76da22ee12161cc626200""What might it be." He whispers in my ear. I think he might remember last night./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="906abb601c5fb486855219bf5e7b8746""I-i need you to get me some alcohol. Any kind." I have a weird feeling about this./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f3dec16a7bb6f3eaf78b519423df65a""Oh, the Stiff wants to drink. That's a huge turn on." He bites my ear lobe. Okay this is definitely weird. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2c1fe571f8db32112efde02a3e0dd12e""Mhm." I unwrap his arms from me and take a step back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dda7ea341d72e56df7485b0b6e7c1bbe""I'll do it on one condition." Eric says. "You have to keep your promise." He does remember. Damn./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="539a3d93ae3b3134ef7a3faee371c6eb""Ah, I uh, Eric. Listen you were drunk and taking advantage of me. I had to say...that." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c7d36437b30a143a2537ad9824813871"His eyes became dark and cold in less than a second."You lied?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1bed225123e2d14c6ab07df1f28655b4""Well, if I were to tell the truth all the time I would've joined Candor." I shot back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0dc0030be286a19fd55363e0b76a3e5c""You'll come back. You think I didn't see your little 'talk' with Four? Hah! You em style="box-sizing: border-box;"need/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emme." He takes a step forward and I stay in place. To step back would show I'm afraid. I'm not afraid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f7f8e72e30a22d68f054e5f37bda3d7e"I glare at him. "I don't need you or anyone."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="dd92b6f1cbbbe153b9b6d6a03c206c01""Watch yourself." He says and with that he leaves. Okay now I REALLY need that alcohol./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7a0f50178cf1707f992bfa15e56ff7b2"I lock my door and almost sprint to The Pit. I know Shauna will be there. I look over the edge to the pit and I see her. But she's not alone. Zeke, Uriah, Lynn and Marlene are there too. I think for a second. If I ask her in front of them, Zeke would probably tell Tobias and he would 'win.'/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="982690f03fb96cdbb48234eca81c0ec1"Before I knew it I was walking up to them./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0d5f5845c1429360f0e7dfd8891b5c24""Hey Tris, what's up!" Uriah says. I wave but I don't answer his question./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="503ececb137ccb98e222cc6a71e8e138""Shauna, can I talk to you?" I say. We walk off to the side, away from the group./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="5e27f245e86e9c31feb3bae56cac6bf0""What's up Tris?" She asks./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="741e3a8648348da964a9ecfc8225f3df""I need you to get me alcohol, any kind. Please and bring it to my apartment." I say desperately./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c10d7176e60a98e4fd81ee1b393a8348"She gives me a surprised look. "For you?" I nod. "Tris, you drink? Your underage."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8cf7caf36245fc5e94574d9b7ba847ed""I know but I need it, please." I try./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="fc942702468c719acceec09a0279c6a1"She sighs, "Okay sure I'll bring it to your apartment. But I don't agree with it."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="7ca975ba98a92d305bc2f24708274c3e""Thank you, and don't tell anyone." I say before turning and running off./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="d38ac82b8a807acacba0cbbe95558ef2"†*†/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="09c2235e8eaf64d9096221f645c12edd"I heard a knock on my door and I rush over to it. "Shauna." I say upon opening the door./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1ea386722a9d15b4155002fe823ddd77"She holds up three large bottles. One brown, one red and one clear. "Yep. Now mind explaining why you would need alcohol?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1f62b7ddf4e43e3fa64de29e8431e243""I would mine. How much was it?" I ask./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="da06451c90b0500dba24c463abf588be""50 dollars." She says. What the!/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9ed1c05cdbd186ce93d6671bd020ff70""Why so much!" Who pays that much for a liquid./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6aaf658f3f7012fa1e03dab91298d816""Oh hun, thus is the cheap stuff." She hands me the bottles. I fumble with them but I get a steady grip eventually. "Do you need a buddy?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ddc8a9116c11492f5b7fd45f8f5034ec"I shake my head. "No thanks. I rather be alone for a while." She nods and walks away without a goodbye./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f964b72e0864024b71ccb674193d771"I walk to the kitchen table and place them gently. I examine the bottles. The brown one look gross and the red looks bitter so I'll try the clear./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0111f3c6aac82bace6c4b3b0e61325a2"I have no idea what alcohol taste like nor what it had looked like. The closes I've been to alcohol was when Tobias told me I looked good while intoxicated. It smells horrid. In Abnegation we didn't drink, it is self indulgent./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="a9b7366dd1b7b034390b9b017b36becd"I grab a small plastic cup and sit at the table. I don't know how much your supposed to drink so I'll start small. I unscrew the bottle and pour some in the cup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="8d4fdb7cd458c34170f0f4b7878df76c"The smell was ten times stronger than what it smell like on Tobias. I take the cup and sip./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="914edd14ecea0508731db322f65894ad""Ugh." I gag slightly. This is disgusting but its the only thing I've got. When I was in school they taught us that alcohol alters your mental state. That will take my mind off of em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" /emfor a while./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9cf0d77329253ce882711b48676186ea"I down the cup and feel the slow burn of the alcohol making its way into my stomach. I pour another cup and in two swallows, its gone. I could feel the affects already. I remember that in school they also taught us that the smaller your body is the quicker the affect. I drank cup after cup I don't even know what's happening./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="343683f52ada5c926973c37bd73d41c5""Eric is right." I say out loud to my self. "I need a man, but I don't want em style="box-sizing: border-box;"him/em. I want Tobias." My head feels heavy and I look at the bottle that once was full is now half way gone./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="38d9b6cf056f641d97d0af78454097b2""Is it normal for people to even drink at 4 pm? Or is it a night thing." I lay my head on the table and brush my hair out of my face. My fingers start to sloppily trace the Dauntless flame that was on the bottle. Well. . . I think its one maybe two, I don't know./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="06b198349535774eefe80e1f39d1acab"I heard the door unlock and open but I made no effort to lift my head. "Tris? What are you- are you drinking!" Christina yells./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b34d408a0b326bf64baa9f712723b2dd""Yeah woman, why are you so loud." I groan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="13545e829dd66c94897c8543049eab5a""And your drunk?" She sits across from me. "What's gotten into you Stiff." She takes my cup and drinks the small amount. "Oh, this is strong."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="f33355c1ac6df2fea02519fcc2b42ef9""Hey, give eh back." I slur. I finally lift my head and see Christina. Or Christinas. I start to laugh./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="c10fb9af970babb9c0224a86933e5a3c""What are you laughing at?" Christina says pouring another cup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="cdb49b1a5554e6664cf362eb354f9d96""There- haha- there are two of you." I say./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="75d767b9716ea9f271f84e5cd7d077c1""No there's only one of me. Your really drunk." She lifts the cup to meet her lips but I snatch it from her making some spill on the table. "Hey!" I down it before she could stop me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="9296b0ba339d1455933236e36f46a36a"I start to laugh again, but my laughs instantly turn into sobs. "What wrong, what are you crying." Christina sits beside me and rubs my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="22fb4466e19e980eca3531ca8e04ee8f""What em style="box-sizing: border-box;"is/em wrong with me? I'm I really that repulsing Chris! I'm I span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"HIC/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*/span ugly? Fat? Sme span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*HIC* /spanlly? What's wrong wispan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"*HIC* /spanth me!" I start to hiccup./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="0be943dbdda18b91ce97d8d22dab4207""Calm down Tris. Nothing is wrong with you. Your beautiful." Christina say sympathetically./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="ba4e1f0146b1eb431ef6bd4b1dc362fd""Its my nose huh!" I cross my eyes and bring my fingers to my nose./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="2759c6ef272bcf1bdaed7f4b7567a718""No Tris. What is this about anyway." She stops rubbing my back./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b00f5c402336b6cfb09336d59209e545""No I like that." I take her hand and place it on my back again making her laugh. "Its To-Four. He doesn't love me. Why doesn't he love me, I love him."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b49cac02827550e3684c98c1c06672b5""Tris-"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="b7b31814e8ebd62e18a38cf46922cc0e""You know, before the last test thing. His kissed me by the chasm." I nod looking Christina in the eyes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6f0e58780b44757f50612982d340d2a1""What! And you didn't tell me-" I cut her off again./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="6514259cdc29c84dbec345cad6eb4be4""There you go being loud again woman."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="80f26f2113757e6c6e5708bbc55c401f""Your such a weirdo when your drunk." Christina pokes my arm./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="61dc9d02ba90a2b2f5567f3e6a1e895d"I grab the bottle and chug without hesitation. I don't know how many times I swollow before the bottle is taken out of my hands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px;" data-p-id="1e84142ec7289424176f96a06740f363""Tris, that's enou-" my head feels heavy and I can't hear her. I look at her and I see her lips are moving span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"(/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"don't/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"lie/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"you/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"sang/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"that/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" /spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"huh/spanspan style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;" ;3)/span but I only hear ringing. The weight on my head becomes unbearable. My neck muscle give out and my head hits the table and everything becomes black./p  
/blockquote 


	4. Chapter 4

Hello chillrin. . .im sorry about the formatting i try to fix it but it doesn't show up wrong on my computer. I can really fix something i cant see. However, I do have a solution to this problem. I originally posted this on my Wattpad so you can go read it there (it's completed on Wattpad) I will continue to to post chapters here but they might still look weird. The story name and author name is the same so just go follow me. . . or dont. . .seriously go follow me. . .I have no friends. . .be my friend. . .please. . .jk

user/Level100-Pansycake


End file.
